Technical development to support larger-sized screens, higher quality of images, higher precision, lower power consumption, and the like has been demanded in enlargement and rapid development of the market for flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and organic electroluminescence displays.
As one of members for advanced features of such a flat panel display, an anti-glare film and an antireflection film that are attached onto the surface of the display, for example, and scatter light reflected on a screen to improve visibility are used.
Various products have been proposed as such an anti-glare film and an antireflection film. For example, Patent Document 1 has proposed an anti-glare film in which an anti-glare layer containing resin beads is formed on a transparent substrate. Patent document 2 has proposed a porous optical material having a refractive index lower than that of a transparent material by dispersing fine pores in the transparent material.
Patent document 3 has disclosed a method for forming a porous film by which in a method for forming an antireflection film, a film is formed by holding a substrate facing a target at an early stage of sputtering film formation, and gradually inclining the substrate to the target in proportion to a film forming time.
Patent document 4 has proposed a method for manufacturing an anti-glare film in which phase separation by spinodal decomposition is used to form an anti-glare layer containing polymer domains within a matrix resin.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-18706    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-3501    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-333403    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-195820